


Fate's Compensation

by FoxNote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Choice, Choose Your Own Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Old Emotional Scars, Possible Threesome, Relationship decisions, Runaway, bad boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't running from your past, you were trying to find a future. What you didn't count on was two attractive boys falling for you in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written Jan 28 2013

You were moving, not running away. At least, that is what you told yourself. Everyone else believed that you were running from your mistake instead of solving it, but what did they know? Nothing. None of them would understand. For now though, you were not going to worry about them. Their words would not matter in the long run anyway. Now was your time to put the past behind you and build a new life; starting with settling in and finding a job. With little to unpack you decided to go on a quiet stroll through the city and look for a place looking to hire. 

It didn’t take too long either. You were only walking for about 15 minutes before you came across the first ‘Now Hiring’ sign at a small clothing store. After a while of looking you choose to keep your options open until you had more to pick from you kept walking. There was another in a crafts shop, a couple hardware stores and a department store. It was now about an hour into your walk and you were about to turn around and make a decision when you noticed a young man standing out on the street setting up a small black board sign saying ‘Now Hiring = Waitress/cook’. The man stood up and looks around with what looked like a pout and absently tugged on a little curl of his red-orange hair before turning and walking back inside. 

Intrigued you went to check out the place. It was a small Italian-Spanish restaurant on the corner of the block. The decorations were few but tasteful and in its entirety the restaurant had a very strong appeal to it. In the back of your mind you knew this would be the place you wanted to work. Stepping past the threshold you were greeted with the scent of freshly baked bread, steaming pastas and sharp aroma of herbs and spices. The customers chatted simply in the booths and at the tables while the young man you saw out front waited the tables. Most of his hair was held back with a white bandana save for some of his bangs and the one odd curl. He looked up at you and smiled though he seemed about to scream.

The young man walked over. “Table for one I assume?” His amber eyes shone lightly in the sunlight.

You nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Right this way,” he said after grabbing a menu.

He led you to a small two seat table at the corner of the restaurant where the windows met. Sun shone in warmly from both sides. It was comfortably warm and the coupled with everything else, you felt strangely happy. The menu was set in front of you, the light tap waking you from your thoughts.

“My name is Lovino; I’ll be your waiter today. Can I get you anything to drink?”  
You checked the menu. “I’ll just have some water to start thank you.”

Lovino nodded and walked off. Absently you watched him scurry around the room diligently serving people. Then there came a call from the back and he excused himself. There was a pause in everything it seemed before another man walked out. He looked a little older than the last but was far friendlier in demeanor. Warm green eyes twinkled happily in the rays of the sun. The whole feel of the room changed immediately when he entered. It appeared that more people were laughing and they chatted far more enthusiastically. Of course, it could have all been in your imagination but you doubted it. 

He set a glass of water in front of you. “Sorry for the switch, my name is Antonio; Lovino is now working in the back. Now, are you ready to order?”

“Well, I actually was here to ask if I could work here… I noticed the sign out front.”

Antonio smiled. “Usually we don’t get people coming in this fast. Well, certainly. I’ll take your resume and you can come back tomorrow, how does that sound?”

“Great, thank you,” you replied, handing him the resume.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like anything to eat?” You looked at the menu and found a dessert that looked really good. He appeared to notice. “Would you like that?”

“Yes please.”

Antonio nodded, noted it and left. After a little cursing in the back the Spanish man came back out with the dessert and set it in front of you. He wished you a pleasant meal and left you with the bill. You ate it slowly, enjoying the way it melted on your tongue. That mixed with the atmosphere made it feel so home-like. You left with a smile on your face and the hope that you would be accepted to work there. The next morning you woke up refreshed and ready to work. With a skip in your step you made your way to the restaurant. You managed to catch Lovino as he entered. 

“Hey Lovino,” you greeted him.

Lovino blushed red for some reason and looked away. “Hello… um…”

“______.”

“Right, _____. Good morning… What are you doing here before opening?”

“Didn’t Antonio tell you that I was going to be working here?”

Lovino shook his head frantically, “He never tells me anything…” 

“Or~ you just don’t listen chica~” Antonio replied, stepping out from the back, wiping his hands on his apron. Lovino stuck his tongue out at him. “Mature,” he turned to you. “Now _____ let’s get you a uniform and nametag, then you can get working~ Come.”

You followed him to the back and took a short tour of the area before retiring to the bathroom to change. There was the jingle of the bells at the door and Antonio’s exuberant greeting as you stepped out into the now familiar area. He seated the customer and retreated to where you were standing. Without a word he gestured to the customer and you understood. You made your way over and took your first order of your career there. 

For three weeks you would work there without thinking anything was off. Then you would start noticing something. There was always that feeling of someone watching you while you worked but you only thought it was the customers. Soon you came to realize they would only glance, not stare. The one’s that stared were the other employees. Two boys, one Spanish and one Italian, names Antonio and Lovino. At first this knowledge bothered you but then, it was almost pay back for the many times you at stared at them. It seemed that they would look at you when you were smiling and laughing with the customers, just as you did to them. When you caught each other looking there was embarrassment but less than you thought there would be. 

For the next months you found friends in the customers and in the friends of your coworkers. Life seemed alright. The people didn’t pry into things that made you uncomfortable because you felt safe telling them it was too sensitive to talk about. There was fun and smiles and laughing and love. Everything seemed quite alright from your perspective. 

Then, suddenly, everything went downhill – fast.

You didn’t know what happened but there was an argument in the kitchen. After thanking the heavens that the last customer was gone you went back to check it out. Antonio and Lovino were fighting, which was normal, but the air in the kitchen felt thick with anger. You could almost see the hate rolling off of them. Their arms were jabbing and pointing while their mouths moved but you understood none of their native language. They continued yelling and screaming until, by chance it seemed, Antonio looked over and spotted you. He fell silent immediately.

Lovino was slow to catch on but once he did, they were both staring at you their faces red. Their mouths opened and close many times but neither got any words out. The Italian scratched the back of his head and scuffed the ground while the Spaniard worried his hands.

Antonio cleared his throat. “Chica, please, try to understand… we- it’s just- well…” he starts choking on his words.

You just shook your head. “What were you fighting about?” You couldn’t help but be curious. They both turned bright red. “… What? What is it?” you were almost worried now.

“We… we were fighting about… who would date… you…” Lovino muttered.

There was a long, drawn out silence in the kitchen. You stared at the two of them and they looked around embarrassed, trying to find something else to stare at but seeming to find nothing of interest. None of you could find the right words to say at this point. What was there to say? Never before did you have two guys fighting over you so furiously, so you could not come up with anything intelligent to say. They didn’t seem much better. One would open his mouth then shut it. The other would clear his throat but say nothing. The awkward situation dragged on for another few minutes before you just turned on your heel and left. 

Lovino and Antonio stood in the kitchen quietly for another ten minutes before they finished up the cleaning and locked up. Tomorrow would be hell.

~~~*The Next Day*~~~

You wished it had been a day off; it would have given you more time to think. But, a job was a job and you had to do it. Thankfully it was busy and you never really had time to stop and think at all. Some of the customers noticed there was something off about one person or the other and would ask but they would just say it was an ‘off day’ for everyone. There wasn’t much else to say. As the work day drew to a close you became anxious. Would you have to face them? What questions might they ask? If one asked you out, would you say yes? Should you say yes?

The day ended anti-climactically though. Nothing was said and everyone left without a word to the other save for a ‘goodnight’ or ‘see you tomorrow’. 

That night you lay in bed, thinking about, well, everything. Why you’re here, why you left and most of all, what the Hell you were doing. You thought about the boy that caused you to leave your old home and your friends. He was an asshole of the biggest kind and now you were running from him. You tried to tell yourself over and over that you weren’t running, but you were. You were scared of him, of what he might do to you. No one believed your claims. He was too nice of a guy to have done such a thing. So now, you were here, with two really nice guys that both wanted you. 

Your dilemma was terrible. Either you choose neither and hope another guy like them comes around, or you choose one. It was terrible to be put in this position. No one should ever have to choose like this, but it seemed that you wouldn’t have much of a choice. Closing your eyes you tried to force yourself asleep but it didn’t come easy.

~~~*Couple Weeks Later*~~~

The awkward air around the restaurant finally became too much for you. You were fed up with this waiting and the silence. After the customers were gone you stepped in front of the boys as they tried to leave. They looked puzzled for a moment, but the look of determination on your face caused them to put down their bags and sit at one of the tables. There was nothing said for a long while as you tried to put the right sentences together. You didn’t want it to come out wrong.

“So… um... I really don’t know how to say this,” you began. The words fell from your lips in a jumbled mess. “No matter how many times I try to think of the right way to ask something, or say something, I can’t come up with anything. I just… I don’t want to have to choose between you two…”

The boys were quiet, just watching you. It didn’t take a genius to see that they were worried. It would take more than a genius to say something that could stop that worry. You weren’t a genius. There was no way you could say anything that would make this situation better. You liked both of the boys and you didn’t want to have to only pick one. It was selfish. You knew it was. But you couldn’t get away from the fact that having the two of them would be… Amazing. There was no way in Hell that was going to happen though.

“I… I’m sorry…” 

Antonio stood first. “No… Listen ______. It’s not your fault. We shouldn’t have… brought this on you.”

“You weren’t meant to know…” Lovino interjected.

“We wanted to sort out our business before telling you but you just happened to be there at the wrong time… and found out.”

You smiled a little. They were both so sweet. It was like fate was overcompensating for the first bad boyfriend by giving you two really nice boys. Inside you, your heart was beating thousands of beats per second and you felt it shattering, chip by chip. Before you realized it you were sobbing, encased between the boys’ arms. Between the sobs you were muttering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over as if it were a prayer. They said nothing and just held you. In their minds they cursed themselves for bringing you this pain. 

Slowly you’re sobs faded to just choked words and hiccups. As they pulled themselves away from you, you found yourself missing their warmth. They stood back from you and looked at the ground. To see their pained, ashamed and embarrassed faces and to know the joyful, carefree looks they usually wore that brought you such happiness… to say the least you were hurt. You hated how much pain you were causing them, then the fact that you might have to choose between them… 

What would you do?


	2. Wiser and Older (Spain Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself leaning towards the elder of the two boys. He was quite a bit more grown up and thoughtful (as much as a guy could be).
> 
> Perhaps...

~~~*A Few Weeks Later*~~~

After that night life seemed to drag on as normal. Things started to get better. You could look at the boys and they could look at you without there being an awkward moment. There were quick glances in each other’s direction and small conversations during work without the slightest bit of tension. Together with friends you would go out to a movie or coffee and just talk and laugh and enjoy life. The problem of who you would end up with faded into the back of your mind for a while. It was like they say, ‘Ignorance is bliss’.   
Reality always had a way of slamming itself back into your face. It can this time in the form of a simple question:

“Hey _____... Would you go to a movie with me?”

The question was mumbled from the lips of a young Spanish man in an apron. As everything – the awkwardness, the tension, the problems – came screeching back into your mind you nearly recoiled. For a moment you stood dumbfounded, just staring into the beautiful eyes of the Spaniard in front of you. His face was as red as the tomatoes he loved so much and his eyes watched his hands worry the edge of his apron. 

Finally you managed to piece together a sentence that was relatively understandable, “S-sure… I’m free tomorrow.”

The smile on his face and the look of relief in his eyes was undeniable. After agreeing on the time and place he quite literally skipped into the kitchen, leaving you among the many tables that were just witness to the question. Had people been in those seats you would have died. Deciding it was better to busy yourself than sit and ponder things you continued to clean the tables. The dishes you collected were dumped into the sink and washed diligently. In the silence of the kitchen you could hear someone whispering in the back room. It took a couple moments before you could make anything out.

“She did?!” It was Lovino. You could tell he was smiling. “Honestly boss… I’m happy for you.”

“I honestly thought you would have hit me and started yelling and cursing…” Antonio seemed to be very flustered.

“No boss… She’s your type… I mean, she’s cute and I’d really like to have her as a girlfriend but…” there was a pause in which he probably shrugged, “I just think that you’re better for her than I am. She’s too sweet a girl to be stuck with me and my apartment and my friends.”

“Aw… Lovino…” There was some squabbling from Lovino which you guessed meant that Antonio had hugged him. 

You smiled warmly. What a sweet guy Lovino was. Even you had thought he would have put up more of a fight, but no. He was willing to give up the fight because he felt that he wasn’t fit for you. In a way you wanted to run in there and kiss him for his kindness but you would settle for a hug later. The excitement for the next night began to overwhelm the anxiety and tension. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Things were working out in all situations.

~~~*Next Evening*~~~

Antonio had showed up on time in his car wearing a very attractive red silk button up, an open blazer and trousers. You took note that he even completed the outfit with a matching black and red fedora. Looking at him made your simple black and white dress looked lacking. Even when it was obvious that he quite enjoyed the skin revealed by the short skirt and the little-more-than-needed cleavage. In his hand was a white rose hair pin, which was probably the most practical and sweetest thing you had ever heard a guy buying for a girl. With a smile he slipped it into your hair near the bobbypin you were using to keep back your bangs. 

“You look gorgeous chica,” he commented. If it hadn’t have been for the slightly lower than normal tone in his voice you would not have blushed so profusely.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” you replied weakly.

With a chuckle he took your hand and led you to his car. As he opened the door he insisted that the two of you grab a bite to eat before heading to the movie, as it started later than he had thought. Having not eaten anything for supper thinking that you would be having popcorn, you readily agreed. Food was not something you were going to turn down. 

The restaurant he took you too was much like his; a small building on the corner of the block. It was quaint and simple but a little overwhelmingly romantic with candles and lowlighting. The name was in French so it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that there was a reason for all the romance. When you entered you were greeted with the smell of fresh baked bread, an assortment of cheeses, wine and other French foods. The waiter looked up from his table and nearly cheered. He was a middle aged man - maybe in his mid-30’s - with wavy blond hair, blue eyes and the slightest bit of stubble along his chin and jawline. He all but sashayed over to the two of you and took your hand, kissing your fingers and greeting you in French. All you did was smile and giggle.

“Francis…” Antonio had a warning tone in his voice.

“Hon, hon, hon, you jealous mon ami?” The stereotypical French laugh set you off in another fit of giggles. Francis winked at you. “But, this is your night, right this way~” He led you to a small table for two near the back of the restaurant. “Your waiter tonight will be my son Matthew. Please be kind to him.” With a wink and a blown kiss he gracefully danced away to the other tables he was waiting on.

Antonio glared after him. 

“He’s funny…” you muttered absently. 

“Do you think he’s attractive?” Antonio asked suddenly.

“Wh-what?” You didn’t know how to respond. Yeah, the guy was attractive but how could you say that to Antonio? You were on a date with him for God’s sake. “Um… I guess… but he’s too old for me,” you said with a giggle, trying to relieve the tension between you two.

It appeared to work as Antonio leaned back a little in his seat. Not moments later a young man with hair much like Francis’ shuffled up. An odd curl hung down in front of his face and his cute blue eyes sparkled nervously behind a set of glasses. 

“Hello, I’m Matthew…” he greeted. Above the quiet drone of conversation you could barely hear him. “What would you like to drink?”

“Pleasure to meet you Matthew, I’m _____,” you replied with a smile. The blonde man looked shocked but smiled a small smile. He was cute. “I will have water please.”

Antonio looked at you confused. He didn’t say anything.

“What would you like to drink Antonio?” Matthew asked.

Antonio kept his eyes trained on you, as if he had not heard the young man speak.

“Antonio, Matthew is asking what you’d like to drink,” you informed him.

“Who are you talking to?” 

Matthew sighed and sniffled a little while you sat dumbfounded.

“He’s right there.”

Antonio looked right at Matthew and after a few seconds he turned red, sputtering apologies.

“Nononono! It’s alright, really,” the young blonde said with a smile, though it wasn’t a real one, Antonio seemed to buy it. “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll just have some water as well,” he replied.

With that, Matthew shuffled into the back again. The poor guy, you thought. People didn’t even see him sometimes – though you didn’t understand how or why – so it must be difficult to run any kind of business. The rest of the dinner was typical and quiet. It was rare that you say Matthew outside the back area of the restaurant unless he was taking care of your table. Otherwise, it was Francis prancing around tending to everyone’s needs. A short goodbye and small payment later the two of you were off to the movie. 

It seemed innocent enough right?

Once there, Antonio bought the tickets to the romantic comedy [insert movie title here] and the popcorn and pop. The theater was relatively empty so you had a wide choice of seats. The commercials ran their course until finally the movie began. There were some laughs and some ‘awe’ moments but you became distracted from it all when a hand took yours. You tried not to make it obvious when you looked down to see the slender hand of Antonio holding your own. You could feel the calluses and soft pads of his fingers, the strength and the gentleness of his hold, every bump and plain of his hand. It was odd to have such a large hand entwined with yours but it was comfortable. As the movie continued you sighed and placed you head on his shoulder. His shoulder moved in a near silent chuckle as he kissed your head. 

For the first time in a long time you felt comfortable and safe with a guy. 

The movie ended with a witty comment from the now girlfriend of the protagonist that sent everyone into fits of laughter. For the first time you noticed how Antonio’s smile really did light up the room and how his laugh, now being so close to him, did sound like light yet deep ring. When you two were leaving the theater there was exchange of thoughts on the movie and other things. The whole time you didn’t realize he still held your hand. As he drove you home you hoped, above all else, that this would turn out alright. 

~~~*Months Later*~~~

Nothing of note happened over the first few months of your relationship with Antonio but that was not a problem it seemed. The two of you seemed comfortable at the moderate pace and neither made a move to speed up or slow the progress. That is, until the night Antonio invited you to his friend Gilbert’s party. You thought nothing of it. Gilbert and you had become good friends over the time you had known the Spaniard and you did not mind being around that overly entitled man. He was really a sweet guy when you got to know him; he just tried not to show it. 

So, Antonio and you arrived at Gilbert’s place the night of the party. Everything was already in full swing so no one really noticed the two of you slipping in late. Needless to say there was a lot of alcohol – Gilbert was German after all – and people were already starting to look a little rosy in the cheeks. One particular blonde haired man with an odd cowlick and a stars and stripes t-shirt, who was already rowdy to begin with, was currently occupying the karaoke machine singing ‘Star Spangled Banner’ – if you could call what he was doing singing. 

Gilbert managed to find you in the crowd as his younger brother Ludwig dragged the blonde off the ‘stage’ they had set up.

“Hallo! Velcome to ze Awesome Gilbert’s party! Wie geht es dir? How are you?” he greeted. 

“Just fine Gilbert, how are you?” Antonio just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Just fine frau, I do hope you’re enjoying yourself?”

“Actually we just got here.”

Gilbert looked at you in mock astonishment before grinning and pushing the two of you towards the snack table. “Vell, zis won’t do at all! Drink! Party!” he cheered before slapping you two hard over the shoulders and walking back into the crowd of people. 

After a short chuckle the two of you did as you were told. The night was still young and you intended to make the most of it – and remember it all. So long as you kept your head on straight and drank responsibly, you’d get out of here alive. Of course, when you are at a party with friends – and your boyfriend – things never seem to go according to plan.

~~~*Next Morning*~~~

You woke to a pounding ache in your head that threatened to knock you out the moment you came back around. A groan left you as you rolled over in the bed. There was a slap of skin on skin that caused you to scrunch your eyebrows. Why? Slowly, your hangover ridden mind worked out a few key details of whatever was going on. There was a heartbeat that was not your own, alcohol and vomit scented breath ghosting over your face and a chilled chest against your hands. You could almost hear the click, click, click… of your brain working until the final ding that sent you jolting up out of bed and toppling onto the floor. 

Frantically you looked around despite the throb of your head and sighed a little. You were at home. Then you shivered. Looking down at yourself you froze in horror. No shirt and no pants. Staggering to your feet you dressed as fast as you were able before looking around. There were some clothes piled at the door that reeked of vomit, smoke and alcohol; some damp towels at the end of the bed and puddles of water leading to it from the bathroom; a sleeping man in your bed with no shirt-

You did a double take and found yourself staring at the awfully peaceful face of Antonio. There was a sinking feeling in your stomach. Rushing to the washroom you vomited. Your mind was racing, trying to rationalize and come up with some explanation other then the one you were already thinking of.

“He couldn’t- He wouldn’t--,” you mumbled.

There was no way that Antonio would take advantage of you. No way! …Right? 

The two of you had talked about this kind of thing not long after a steady relationship had been formed. You didn’t want him to be thinking he would be getting any from you until you were sure. Absolutely sure. He had promised that he would not. In the overwhelming surge of emotion you started to sob. The cool tile soothed your warm cheeks as you lay down. Every sob makes the throbbing more insistent and painful but you can’t stop. You tried to close your eyes against the pain of the light and the realization that it probably did happen.

Suddenly, there were two strong arms around you, holding you close and a voice hushing you. The shoulder of the man was almost as cold as the tiles. Within the cold-hot embrace you felt safe. Then you remembered who it was and what he had done. Against your heart, your mind forced him away with your hands. He was just as shocked as part of you was but it did not matter.

“Y-You promised…” you muttered. Antonio seemed confused as he didn’t say anything. After a few moments he reached for you, only to have his hand batted away. “No! Don’t touch me!”

There was a look of realization on the Spaniard’s face and he sat back on his heels. You wanted to yell and scream at him, demand he leave your home and never come back. But nothing came out of your mouth. You wanted to hit him and shove him. But you could not pull yourself away from the tub you had pressed yourself against. You wanted to glare daggers at him. But your gaze would not match his, only stare at the floor.  
An awkward silence formed in which the two occupants of the bathroom avoided looking at the other and tried to come up with something – anything to say.

Antonio finally managed to break it. “_____...” he said quietly.

You did not look up at him.

“Chica… Whatever you think I did – I didn’t! I would never! Not in a million years would I have touched you if you didn’t want it! I made a promise and I always intend to keep it! You have to believe me…” 

Most of his words had come out louder and harsher than he had intended. He was desperate. If you really thought he had taken advantage of your drunken state and had his way with you, he would do anything to disprove it. Anything. Antonio reached out again and lifted your tear-stained face. Slowly he leaned in and kissed you lightly. You did not pull away.

“_____...” he pulled away. “Let me explain…”

You nodded.

With a deep breath and a shake of his head he focused his gaze on you for as long as he could manage. “Last night you got very drunk – thanks to Alfred who insisted you needed to ‘Have a good time!’” using a failure of an Alfred imitation that made you giggle a little. His back straightened at the sound. “It was late – well, early, and I insisted on taking you home because I didn’t want to have you waking up on some stranger’s floor. On the way home and during the time between arriving at your house and putting you to bed, you vomited more than a few times…” Both of your faces were red at this point. God, you were embarrassed. “It had gotten on most of your clothes and my shirt… so I had to get them off before I put you to bed… Then you insisted on taking a shower and wouldn’t leave the bathroom until I allowed you to. Needless to say I allowed you,”

“You had gone in with your undergarments on and had stumbled out without toweling off to get changed. I tried my best to get you dry without it being awkward-er than it already was. Then I finally managed to get you to get into bed, at which point you chose to drag me in with you and fall asleep. So I stayed. What choice did I have? I wasn’t going to leave you alone…” With that his stumbling words came to a staggered halt. His gaze was now elsewhere as he allowed you time to process everything. 

A dark chuckle filled the room. “Man, I’m stupid…” you heard yourself mumble as you ran your fingers through your hair and stared wide eyed at the tiles. “To think… God, I’m an idiot…” Your head lulled back and you laughed again. 

Antonio crawled over and pulled you into his arms again. “You’re not stupid chica… just human…”

You began to cry. He held you there in calm silence until you stopped. In the strange quiet of the apartment the two of you sat in a warm embrace just enjoying the others company. It was peaceful. You felt safe. 

Then your stomach growled.

A dark blush coloured your cheeks as Antonio smiled and chuckled. “Let’s go get something to eat shall we?” Without awaiting a response he picked you up bridal style and carried you down to the kitchen. 

Together you shared a peaceful meal, a couple warm cups of coffee and the true beginning of a very long, loving – though not always perfect – life together.


	3. Younger and Bolder(?) (South Italy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about his brash, impulsive behavior that drew you in. Something dangerous and wonderful.

~~~*Few Months Later*~~~

Things had fallen back into their usual, non-awkward places and life went on. The restaurant seemed as busy as ever and it appeared to be high time they hired a couple more hands. Shockingly it wasn’t long before they got their first applicant. To Lovino’s dismay it was his little brother Feliciano. The two brothers got along less than Antonio and Lovino did. Lovino was constantly putting Feli down, insulting him and overall being a complete jerk. When you brought up the fact to Antonio he shook his head and looked at you seriously. 

“Don’t get involved,” he told you. “Just don’t.”

So you did not. 

Sadly that was the only one who bothered to show up. No matter how long you had the ‘Now Hiring’ sign out front, no one would apply. Still life at the restaurant remained as normal as it had been. Customers came and went, people laughed, some cried and others grumbled about a long day’s work. In the end, none of that mattered. You came to realize the insults and bickering between the two brothers was more humorous than hurtful. Feliciano became a good friend to you, one you knew you could trust to the ends of the earth and one that would never lie to you – even if he did it was easy to tell. 

Which was why when he accidentally let something slip you were astonished and dumbfounded. The conversation had started out innocent enough. He had asked if you wanted to go out for some ice cream, as it was a very warm summer afternoon and you had a break. Together you had walked to the park, laughing and chatting. The moment the young Italian stepped foot on the grass of the park ice cream seemed the last thing on his mind. Suddenly he was in the middle of the field spinning and singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. You just shook your head and kept walking. It wouldn’t be hard for him to find the ice cream stand.

You stood in line for no more than 5 minutes before he showed up, smiling and laughing. It was some time after that when you were sitting quietly on a park bench that he began to look nervous. His brows were drawn together and his face was turning a slight red colour. This look was one that you recognized. He wanted to tell you something but he knew he should not tell you. He would anyways of course – he could not lie to you. 

“___-______” he stammered. “I-I have something to tell you but I really shouldn’t be telling you because brother will be mad at me but I have to tell you because it’s important and brother doesn’t have the guts to do it himself so I really need to say it but I reall-.” You held up your hand.

“Breath Feli,” he took a couple deep breaths, “Now, explain slowly.”

“Well, I overheard Antonio and Lovino in the kitchen the other day – I didn’t meant to be listening but they were talking louder than normal – and I heard Antonio tell Lovino that he ‘needed to go for it. All she can say is no.’ and I realized something…” his voice faded.

Your heart sank. Lovino liked a girl – that much was obvious. Your fear was that he didn’t like you. You feared it because you came to realize a long while ago that you really liked him, but never had the courage to say anything. If he had been looking elsewhere and found a girl while you were playing chicken, God, you’d never let yourself live it down. He was such a sweet guy despite his temper and foulmouthed language. There were very few guys in the world like him. The rest of your life would be plagued by the thoughts of ‘What if…’ and ‘If only I had…’. 

Disappointment reared its ugly head inside you but you tried not to show it. Not in front of Feliciano. Even though he seemed like an idiot, he knew how to read people. Taking a deep breath you looked at him curiously. “What did you realize Feli?”

He became nervous and fidgeted in his seat. “I realized…” he appeared to be having a really hard time completing a sentence. There was a long pause as he took a couple deep breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating. “Lovino really likes you!” he exclaims, then slaps his hand over his mouth and shakes his red face vigorously.

In stunned silence you sat there, staring at the boy. Lovino… liked you? Really liked you? You were reeling at the thought. This whole time you had been thinking that you would not have a chance with him but now you hear, from his younger brother – who would never lie to you – that he REALLY liked you?

“I have a hard time believing that…” you replied pathetically.

“He really does! He dreams of you and him together!” his hand flies over his mouth again. “I shouldn’t have said that either…”

You blinked at him. “Lovino… What?!” … “W-what does he dream about?”

Feliciano pried his hand from his mouth. “Going on romantic dates – like the amusement park, a fancy restaurant, the beach; sometimes he thinks about taking you back to Italy and giving you the grand tour – showing you where he grew up and all the sights that most people don’t know about. He even wants to take you to his secret hiding place – I haven’t even seen that place!” He takes a deep breath and forces himself not to feel bad. He was helping Lovino… Right? There was a shift in tone as he looked across the park, his hands clenching in his lap. “He really does like you _____... I mean it…. He just… Is too scared you’ll say no…”

“Feli…” you sighed. What were you going to do now? How could you go up to him and say anything without getting Feliciano in trouble? Of course, you could always just go up and ask him to date you – but there is no way that you would be able to collect enough courage to do that. You laid your face in your hands and closed your eyes.

“Do you really like him?”

Feliciano’s voice startled you. “W-well, y-y-you see…” Taking a deep breath to calm yourself you nodded, “Yeah… I do…”

The young Italian’s wonderful smile came back. “I’m going to talk with Lovino!” He was gone before you could grab him.

This was going to be interesting…

~~~*Later That Week*~~~

The air in the restaurant had become very heavy through ever passing day. The customers were quieter and everyone became a little less fluid. Lovino would be casting looks your way but would never meet your eyes. When you left at the end of the day he would not say anything to you. Everything was just going downhill. You would lie in bed at night and fantasize how it would be when he asked you out – or when you asked him. Then you would remember the day and think to yourself ‘It’s never gonna happen…’. You did not want to get your hopes up.

After a very long week you were getting ready to go home when a large hand clamped down on your shoulder. Before you could see who it was you were being dragged backwards through the restaurant. There was a yelp and some colourful words from a certain Italian. As you were pulled passed Feliciano you caught the smile on his face. The person dragging you stopped suddenly. Another cry came from the Italian. There was a crash as he hit something. The hand on your shoulder jerked and sent you tumbling into the storage closet. Strong arms caught you as you fell onto a solid torso.

“Antonio you f-.”

“No,” Antonio’s voice left no room for protest. “You two are gonna figure this out or you’re not getting out of here.”

With that the door closed and the telltale click of the lock settling filled the room. Darkness enclosed about you. You did not like the darkness. Instinctively you curled against the toned body below you. A whimper escaped your quivering lips. Moderate darkness was okay, but this was near absolute. 

For a long time, there was nothing but silence in the storage room.

“_____...” Lovino said quietly. “Are you alright?”

You wanted to nod and tell him you were okay but your body and voice betrayed you. Curling up tighter you let out a breathy plea for him to turn the lights on. As if realizing his stupidity he quickly placed you aside and scrambled for the light switch. Glorious light filled the room and you sighed. That was better.

Lovino knelt at your side and ran his fingers through your hair. “That better ____?” You nodded and sat up. Eyes met for a moment before Lovino looked away. “____... I- I have something to tell you but I really don’t know how to say it – I mean, I do, but I have a hard time putting the sentence together when you’re around and now it’s even worse because I have to and- Dammit. Please don’t hate me…” he mumbled.

Before you could get a word in edgewise, a set of lips pressed demandingly against yours. They were dry but not uncomfortable. Your eyes drifted shut and you were pushing back against those lips. There was a moment of shock where Lovino was frozen in place. You were kissing him back! Not wanting to miss his chance he placed hand on your waist and threaded the other in your hair. He pulled you against his body and started to deepen the kiss. 

Your arms wrapped around the Italian’s neck as you responded to the kiss. It was so… sweet and spicy. The taste of Lovino on your lips was intoxicating. You wanted more. Lovino was not going to deny you that pleasure. He was already getting lost in your scent and the feel of your body against his. With all the gentleness he could muster he placed you on the floor and ran his hands down your body to rest at your hips. He smirked at the shudder his ministration caused. Daringly he licked your lips, asking for entrance. You gave it to him. 

Now, all you could think of was him; his smell, his taste and the feel of him around you. You were already out of breath but you did not have the heart to stop what was happening. It was too wonderful. There was a whisper from the body above you. Was it your name? You really did not care at this point. What really matter was what came next.

“Ti amo,” he muttered against your lips before kissing you again. 

Warmth filled you at the words even though you didn’t understand them. You hoped the moment would last even a little longer. Lust-filled thoughts were constantly filled your mind. They took over your body. Your legs wrapped around his waist lightly. His hips bucked a little at the feel of your legs brushing his hips. A groan slipped from his lips. This snapped you from your thoughts – though you did not deny that the sound was oh, so sexy. His head rested against your shoulder now. His hot, laboured breathes ghosted over your chest, causing you to shiver. He chuckled breathily at this. 

After a few drawn out moments, the two of you had calmed down. Lifting his head he looked down at you. “____...” he smiled and kissed you lightly. “Ti amo.”

“Lovino… what does that mean?”

He chuckled again and rested his forehead against yours. “I love you…”

You smiled and tilted your head to kiss him again. You had thought you would have been blushing like a school girl with a crush but you were just happy. Purely and simply happy. “I love you too Lovino…”

He blushed and hid his face. It was your turn to giggle and hugged him close. “I… Man… Why am I the one blushing like an idiot?”

Just then the storage room door clicked and swung open. Antonio stood in the doorway smiling like an idiot while Feliciano stood at his side, blushing as red as his brother was. Lovino snapped out of his embarrassment and stood suddenly. Curses and scolding’s were thrown at the two standing there. Antonio just kept smiling while Feliciano flinched a little.

Gently you stood and hugged Lovino from behind. His voice got stuck in his throat. “That’s enough Lovino…”

With a sigh and a glare at the others, he took your hand and walked out of the restaurant with you. For a while you did not protest but when he did not stop you pulled against him. After finally relenting he was standing with his back to you, panting. For a while there was nothing to say. He turned around and looked into your eyes. His mouth opened and closed many times before he managed. “C-Can I walk you home?”

You blinked a couple times before laughing. He seemed hurt. Once you finally managed to gain back your breath you smiled warmly at him. “Of course Lovino… though it’s only across the street.”

He looked over at your apartment building and blushed. “Oh…” Nonetheless he took your hand and walked you across the street. 

On the front steps he pulled you to a stop and kissed you. “Buonanotte, ____... Goodnight…”

“Goodnight.” You kissed him again before walking into the building.

Lovino stood outside the doors for a few minutes after you were out of sight. He was caught in a little daze. You and he had… You loved him. He smiled. Today was the best day of his life – so far. 

“Fratello! Time to go home~” Feliciano’s obnoxious voice woke Lavino from his daze. Without a word the older Italian walked down the steps to his little brother’s side. “Ah, Lovino…” he waited for his brother to acknowledge him. “When are you going to tell her about… you know…”

“I hope I’ll never need to Feli… I really do… but, when the time comes, if I need to tell her I will. I just want to keep her safe.”

Feliciano nodded and hugged his brother’s arm. The elder did not shake him off. “You will be a good partner for her fratello, I know it.”


	4. Choosing's for Losers (Spain & S. Italy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both had their perks. Perhaps both was the best choice.

After a very slow, cumbersome restart the next week, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Everything became less awkward and soon, everything that had happened seemed a distant memory. The three of you got along well enough. You all went to bars and parties together and, honestly, you enjoyed them immensely. At night you would lie awake in the darkness and smile to yourself. What a pleasant like you led. Everything was just right. You had good friends, a steady job and a nice place to lay your head. There was little more that you could ask for – except a boyfriend.

Of course, you did not want to be selfish. Having so many friends was nothing to be unsatisfied with. You hated the fact that you were. It did not help that some of the boys were getting girlfriends and they seemed so happy. Ludwig had met this really nice girl through his brother – they had even gone to a concert together. Feliciano had apparently been going out with Arthur’s little sister for a long time and had finally proposed. Even the pompous Arthur Kirkland himself had found a girl. They seemed so happy together, the lot of them. It was sweet, but at the same time it sent a pang of jealously through you. Why could you not find a boy to love you? Were you not attractive enough? 

During work you forced those thoughts aside. You knew how easy it was to affect the atmosphere of this restaurant. The customers would notice it and your co-workers would not let you get out without explaining yourself. For about a week after you really started thinking about it, you managed to keep the smile. Then you broke down. It was the middle of the day at the restaurant. You had a terrible morning because you had lost sleep the night before because of some freak twelve hour cold that had you bent over the toilet most of the night. Then you found that the hot water was off, so your shower was cold. You were late for the bus and it was a cold morning. At work you managed to drop a couple plates into the sink and smash them – then cut yourself on the shards as you reached in like a fool to pick them out. 

The final straw came when you heard a group of new guys mumbling about how klutzy you were and how stupid you looked. Before you broke down into tears, you went to Antonio and said you were going to take your break – then escaped into the storage room of all places. Needless to say the boys knew something was wrong but they had a job to keep up – no matter how much they wanted to comfort you.

In the storage room you took refuge on the stacks of flour bags. Snuggling closer to the near solid, haphazard pile of bags, you sobbed. There was a pain in your heart. It was a dreadfully familiar pain. You hated it. It brought back those memories. Those torturous months that you allowed yourself to trust a man that everyone had warned you about. When you looked back on it, you knew you were a fool. You could see all of the signs, everything they had warned you about. In the moment you were infatuated by his body and his initial sweet words. Now you could see everything that was wrong with him. Now you had to live with your blind faith in that man. 

There was no way for you to judge time in the darkness of the room. Only when Antonio and Lavino entered did you realize that you had been in there for nearly three hours. You must have fallen asleep through your tears. The lights flickered on and the two moved to hold you. There were no tears left to cry but you clung to them nonetheless. Your heart still hurt. No matter how many tears you shed – even though you knew that man did not deserve them – it would not eliminate the pain that you felt inside. The boys held you tight until you relaxed. Antonio still had you from behind and pulled you into his lap. Lavino touched your cheek. His face was twisted with worry.

You felt a nose nuzzle into the back of your head. “Chica… tell us what’s wrong...”   
With little else to do, you explained everything. You told them almost everything. All that was missing were the fifteen years of bliss that you had before that man. Throughout the entire rant and ramble, the boys were quiet, just listening. Antonio knew that girls liked boys to just listen to them. They liked to just get what they had to say off their chest and that was it. Unless they asked for an opinion he would not give it. Lavino on the other hand was too enraged to worry about talking. Just listening to you talk about what that man did to you – everything he put you through - made him willing to go to the ends of the earth to find and beat the life out of that man. 

Once you were finished, you nestled closer to Antonio and pulled Lavino closer. Again in the darkness you just lay between the boys. Their body heat helped scare away the pain and the shudders. In the same silence you all stood and locked up the restaurant. They did not let you out of their grasp just yet though. 

“Chica? What would you say to taking tomorrow off with us and going to the amusement park?” Antonio asked as he cut you off from the door. 

You blinked a couple of times. “But… who will watch the restaurant?”

“My wimp of a brother and his fiancé are going to watch it…” Lavino stated. 

“A-alright…” 

Antonio smiled in that cute way he did, with that tilt of the head and closed eyes. “Great~ We’ll meet here around eleven – make sure to sleep in alright? You look like you need it~”

He stepped aside then and opened the door for you. With a parting remark from Lavino about not getting jumped while walking alone so late, you left. That night you fell asleep quickly and undisturbed. 

Antonio’s POV

Back at the restaurant, the two boys sat at the table. Antonio was leaning back in the chair with his feet up on the table. Lavino was cross-legged across from him, with that cute pout on his lips. Absently he tried to blow some of the stray hairs from his face – it did not work. A laugh left the Spaniard. They had been sitting like that ever since _____ had left about an hour ago. There was a something they both wanted to talk about but they could not figure out how to start the conversation. Neither knew how to get into such a touchy subject. 

With a sigh Antonio just jumped right in. “I really like her…”

“I know… me too…”

The silence came back. What were they going to do? Fighting over her would never end well – example, the last time they fought over her. They both knew that there was one option; one of them would have to give up on her. Neither of them wanted to do that. Antonio was far too proud, Lavino was far too stubborn and they were both far too in love with her. In the end they knew that they would not be able to give her up, no matter how close they were as friends – family. The silence continued. They cleared their throats, shifted in their seats and avoided eye contact continuously, until they both grew tired of it. 

“What are we supposed to do?” they asked at the same time. 

The two chuckled a little. Antonio sighed. “Maybe… We could both have her…”

This thought had not struck either of them. They both felt a little stupid for not have pondered the idea even a little bit. Sure, she might not go for it, but it was worth a shot. In the end, everything was up to her. If she wanted to be with both, then so be it; if she wanted to be with only one, the other would have to move on; if she did not want either of them, they would have to deal. They hoped it would not come to that. 

With a quiet agreement they left.

Your POV

~~~*Next Morning*~~~

You woke about ten thirty. With a skip in your step you got ready. All you could think of was how long it had been since you had been to an amusement park. The one in this city was supposed to be the best in the country. There had been little time to go and visit it though. On your way to the restaurant you were greeted by people you did not even know. It was a nice day. As you approached the building the two boys were standing outside, greeting the customers as they waited. You tried your best to sneak up on them. It almost worked. Just before you jumped on them, Antonio spun around. 

“Hello~!” he cheered. 

A squeak left your lips as you jumped. He had got you. There was a startled gasp from Lavino, even though he would not admit it. After a short exchange, the boys took your hands and walked with you down the street. For a while you did not realize you were skipping. Nor did you notice that Lavino was smiling. All you cared about was how good you felt right in that moment. Carefree, loved and content with life. Nothing from your past haunted you and none of the thoughts of the future plagued you. 

Antonio and Lavino looked at each other and smiled. They were happy to be spending this time with you. All that mattered to them was that you kept smiling, no matter what happened later on. Whatever the outcome was, they did not care, so long as you would not regret it and would keep smiling. Always smiling. It was not long before you had reached the park. There was a bubbly feeling in your chest when you saw all the rollercoasters. You wanted to ride every one. No matter how long it took or how sore your feet got in your flats, you wanted to ride every single one. 

Antonio’s POV

He had paid for the full pass and was barely able to get his feet under him before ___ dragged them off their feet. There was an odd sound from his left and he looked over to see Lavino laughing. Quirking a brow and smirking, the Spaniard followed quietly. For once he would be the adult – at least he would try too. It was hard when ____ was running around in that baby-blue dress, powder-pink cardigan, white scarf and cute little black flats. Her hair was kept off her face with a pink flower burette. If she was not careful, he might just kiss her before the day was over.

Lavino felt the same way.

Your POV

~~~*Evening*~~~

After hours of running around, riding every ride and eating more than enough sweets, you were exhausted. It was dinner time though and the boys said they would treat you to something. You were hungry. The dinner was simple and tasty – not to mention much healthier than all the candy. The three of you just sat there in the booth and talked. The boys were across from you and had yet to take their eyes off of you. Not that it mattered. You liked the attention. Who would not?

When it was time to take you home, they seemed to grow nervous. As they got closer and closer to your apartment, you noticed the tenseness in their shoulders. By the time you had reached your front step they looked as if they were both about to pass out. You were worried, but you could not phrase a question. It did not really matter though, as Lavino suddenly dashed over to the railing over the bushes and puked. Antonio quickly focused on him, rubbing his back and talking to him.

“_____? Can we get him up to your room?” Antonio asked when Lavino’s stomach seemed to have calmed a little.

All you could do was nod and open the door. Antonio lifted the poor Italian and followed you up the stairs. Once inside, Lavino made his way to the washroom. You and the Spaniard were left standing on the doormat in silence. At the same moment you looked at each other and smiled. It was a smile to ease the tension. You welcomed him in and grabbed a couple drinks from the fridge. It was not every day that you had people over, so there was still a lot of alcohol left over from when Gilbert had stopped by once after Ludwig kicked him out. 

Antonio gladly accepted the bottle and took a swig. The two of you chatted quietly until Lavino staggered out, shirtless. You stood and got him to sit down before scurrying off. Wetting a cloth, you hopped back on the couch. The Italian laid his head on your lap then, facing the ceiling. With an oblivious smile, you wiped the corners of his mouth. Folding the cloth you started to pat down his face with the cool water. A smile pulled at his lips as a content smile left them. Antonio looked on with a smile. Something dawned on his and he fished a pack of mint gum out of his pocket. The one he offered to his little friend was quickly accepted. 

The silence was comfortable. Antonio flicked on the television and went channel surfing, while you cared for the strangely happy Italian. It was slowly getting later and later, but none of you really realized. Only when you woke up did you realize you had fallen asleep. The odd thing was, you were not on your bed. You were still out on the couch. It did not feel like you were sleeping on the couch though. It was too hard and it moved. Turning your dazed eyes you were met with the tanned, peaceful face of a certain Spanish man. Had it not been for the other body that lay behind you, holding you around the waist, you would have jumped up. Looking over your shoulder, you say Lavino. 

With wide eyes, you set your head back down and stared at the dark screen of the television. There were no words to describe the levels of awkward in this situation. You had just woken up on and held by two guys you admittedly had a crush on. Not to mention, you were still in your dress. Little more awkwardness added. Someone shifted. Unconsciously you held your breath and closed your eyes. The chest you were on jumped a little and you heard the chuckle resonate inside the cage of flesh and bone. 

“Buenos días chica,” the Spaniard whispered. Lips lightly kissed your head and his hand came to rest on your hip. “¿Has dormido bien?”

You glared at him. After everything they had said around you, you still did not understand what they were saying. There was a mental note filed that told you to learn Spanish. Antonio did not elaborate; instead he just smiled and kissed your forehead. An annoyed growl came from behind you. The breath tickled your neck and the arms tightened around your waist.

“Buenos días bella durmiente,” he said with a chuckle. 

Had Lavino not been so tired he probably would have hit the older man but instead, he just grunted in protest. With another chuckle, Antonio maneuvered his way out from under the two of you and sauntered off. There was something said about making breakfast but you did not quite hear it over the sound of the Italian grumbling. The awkwardness level had dropped now. Everything seemed just a little more than normal but not uncomfortably so. You just hoped it stayed that way.

It was not long before you could smell something delicious being cooked. Lavino smelled it too, as he started to wake up. When there was a sing-song call, the Italian jumped up to go eat. You smiled and stood up. The table was set up with a simple arrangement of plates and food. It appeared that he even found a couple candles to light. Antonio dished out some of the pasta and bread. Lavino dug into it like a mad dog while you and the elder looked on with smiles.

Before they knew it, it was already noon. Antonio decided that it was about time to head back to the shop. He surprised you with a day off too. When Antonio and Lavino were standing at the door, you could see the awkwardness and tension again. They would open their mouths, look at each other and closed their mouths. Then they looked at each other and nodded. 

“Chica… We want to ask you something…” You became worried. “We know that you don’t want to talk about this but we were wondering… Would you go out with both of us?”

All you did was blink. They what? Your jaw was on the ground. It was, to say the least, shocking. Of course, you had thought about that option before but you did not think that they would go for it. Now you were standing here, being given the option to do so and you did not know what to say. They seemed to figure that you were lost for an answer. Antonio took a deep breath and stepped forward. His hand took your chin and kissed you. Your eyes widened even more and you gasped. His tongue flicked in as his arms pulled you against him. After a few moments, your eyes closed. It was better just to go with it. The kiss was soft and passionate, much to your liking.

When he finally pulled away, you were both panting lightly. You were not given a chance to recover before Lavino was upon you, kissing you. He was much more violent and forceful. You surprisingly enjoyed it. This one did not last as long as the other but it left you with less breath than the first. After a deep breath you stepped forward, took one of their hands in both of yours and pulled them down to your level to kiss their cheeks. 

“Of course I will…” you said with a smile. “Just… try not to fight alright?”

The joy in their face was unmatched. There was a very long goodbye and you were finally left alone in your apartment. How nice it was to finally be over all of this. That bubbly feeling from the day before rose up again and you smiled. It was a nice feeling. Moving to the window, you watched them walking along the sidewalk. They were smiling at first and almost skipping until Antonio said something and Lavino pushed him. The pout on his face was obvious even from where you were, just like the smile on Antonio’s face. 

With a sigh you turned around and went about washing the dishes. Well, Fate had done well in making up for the other guy, maybe more than she needed to but you were not complaining. Oh no, you had no problem with this compensation.


End file.
